Dean's Dream
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Seth, Roman, and Dean room together. They know for a fact that they all have weird dreams. So what happens after Dean eats something and watches Star Wars before bed? What type of weird dream comes Dean's way? One-shot.


A/N: We all have weird dreams. I had weird dreams because I ate something before bed. I had writer's block and then this came at me. Remember: some dreams are weird and have no bounds of reality.

* * *

Dean noticed that Seth was busy making weird dinosaur noises and Roman was looking at Dean. Roman was snickering at Seth making dinosaur noises.

He rolled his eyes, sometimes he truly wondered what the hell Seth dreams about. One day, Seth had gotten drunk and started laughing at a cow in one of his dreams. He still wasn't sure what that was even about.

* * *

The dream came out of nowhere, in Dean's opinion anyway. He denied that it had anything to do with the fact the he ate food and watched Star Wars before he went to bed.

The dream went something like this:

* * *

 _Roman2-D2 came into the room, beeping, whirling, and making other robotic noises. He looked like R2-D2, but with Roman's hair on top instead. Seth-3PO followed after, wearing the golden armor stuff._

 _Dean was dressed in fur and he deemed himself 'Deanbacca.' They walked down the hallway, Roman2-D2 glided down the hallway beeping along the way._

" _That thing down there won't shut up," Seth-3PO said. He had a weird robotic British accent. He was waddling down the hallway._

" _That's your friend Seth-3PO." Deanbacca said, or at least thought he said, because he just roared, like Chewbacca._

 _Roman2-D2 beeped at Seth-3PO, probably cussing at him in his own language._

 _Deanbacca just roared in agreement._

 _Seth-3PO made a weird sound, "I knew that you would take each other's side."_

 _Someone ran down the hallway and they looked up._

 _In was Triple H wearing a Han Solo get-up, "Seth-3PO, I need your help."_

" _What do you want?" Deanbacca said, but instead roared at him._

 _Triple Solo looked at him, "Calm down Deanbacca, I know your…owner is fine."_

 _Deanbacca asked, "My owner?" It sounded like a confused roar._

 _Triple Solo looked at Deanbacca, "Sometimes I want to know what the hell he's saying."_

" _What is it, Triple Solo?" Seth-3PO asked and Roman2-D2 whirled._

 _Deanbacca didn't get to hear what Triple Solo said, because of the pounding feet. Triple Solo pulled out a sledge hammer and went to the other wrestlers. He started hitting them with the hammer and some started falling down, clutching their chests, like they had gotten shot._

 _Randy Skywalker ran in and started RKO'ing the other wrestlers. Roman2-D2 seemed to have gotten the idea and glided into the mess, tripping the wrestlers, with his body. He was whirling and beeping, possibly cussing them out._

 _Kane Fett came in wearing a jet pack. Deanbacca had a brief flash of jealousy because he didn't have a jet pack. Kane Fett_ _picked Triple Solo up by his neck and dropped him._

 _The strangest thing happened was when the Safety Dance song started playing from somewhere._

 _Deanbacca went in, holding a chair. He started hitting people with the chair._

 _Things took a weird turn, when Sheamus the Hutt appeared and started kicking people. Triple Solo was the receiving end of the kick, and Seth-3PO started stepping on people's feet. Sheamus the Hutt kicked Roman2-D2, who started whirling and beeping. Possibly cussing him out, Deanbacca smacked Sheamus the Hutt with the chair._

 _Kane Fett was still floating around, choke slamming people, even the other wrestlers that were getting hammered by Triple Solo._

 _Safety Dance was still playing, obviously on repeat._

 _The song got interrupted when someone walked down the hallway, forcing everyone against the wall with the Force._

 _It was Alex, who was a Sith Lord. Where was Dylan and Blake at? Deanbacca didn't know._

 _The song turned into I Wear My Sunglasses at Night, and Alex Sith started dancing. More likely he was doing the Thriller Dance to the wrong song._

 _Deanbacca watched as Roman2-D2 joined in the dance. He was turning his body to the left and then the right. Seth-3PO was doing the dance._

 _Deanbacca was so confused as the Divas joined in, from out of nowhere._

* * *

Dean was muttering 'pew pew pew' under his breath. Roman and Seth were looking at him.

"What the hell is he dreaming about?" Seth asked, looking confused.

"What makes you think I know?" Roman demanded, looking at their sleeping friend, who rolled over. He was near the edge of the bed, on the verge of falling off. "I'm not getting him if he falls off the bed."

Seth shrugged, "You two are a little closer to each other than me. I'm hoping you might know." He wasn't threatened at their friendship; although he was a little glad that Roman didn't know about Dean's hobby of drawing, until recently. He felt a little bad about that.

* * *

Dean was drawing something in a sketchbook. He had finished and showed his two friends what he had drawn. It was a T-Rex, with black and yellow lines on it.

Seth was confused, "a T-Rex?"

Dean smirked, "No. It's T-Seth-Rex." Roman snorted and smiled.

Seth looked incredulous, "T-Seth-Rex? That makes me sound like a rapper. Oh wait, I don't rap, I just grunt like a caveman. Or that makes me sound like I have a band that has a Stone Age theme."

Triple H had walked up and smiled. "Why am I not surprised to see you three standing together?" He handed a sheet of paper to the three of them.

Dean looked at the paper he received. He looked at Seth's paper, wondering if he was the only one who got it. He looked at Roman's paper. He wasn't the only one who received the notice.

"What's this?" Seth asked, looking at the notice. He was confused.

"You're making us get mentally evaluated?" Dean replied, surprised.

"After the incident with Paige and Sheamus, I decided to have you guys get a mental evaluation. I need to stop running into everyone's weird conversations. Conversations that I don't need to know about," Triple H said.

"But that's why you love us," Roman said. Triple H gave him a weird look and walked away.

Dean looked at Seth, "By the way, having a theme isn't a bad thing. Rob Zombie thinks he's a dead guy. His brother thinks he's from the future. It's not that bad."

"The Stone Age Era, Dean," Seth replied and Dean gave him a weird look.

"Better start working on your caveman grunts," Roman said and Dean started laughing.

Seth scowled at them, "This is why the Divas think that you're dating." He walked away.

Dean flipped through the pages of the sketchbook and stopped at the page. He showed Roman the R2-D2, but with hair.

"I just remembered that I had drawn this," Dean said.

"You drew a picture of R2-D2 with hair?" Roman asked, confused.

"No, it's you from my dream," Dean replied.

"I was R2-D2 but with hair?" Roman asked, even more confused.

Dean noticed Kevin Owens, eyeing them, "Can I help you?"

"I'm trying to understand why the other Superstars think you two are dating. I don't see it at all." Kevin said, snorted, and walked away.

* * *

A/N: Originally it was supposed to be Seth, Roman, and Dean having some weird ass dreams, but for some reason I wrote Dean having a weird Star Wars themed dream.

My dad once had gotten drunk and fell asleep. He had a dream about a cow. He told me that he used to haul milk, so he guessed that a cow appeared in his dream.


End file.
